


The Best Partnership

by solgyu



Series: soulmate series [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Choi Soobin-Centric, M/M, all fluff no drip of angst, kind of open-ended so you decide, mentions of party nothing new, yeonjun is pretty annoying here so i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solgyu/pseuds/solgyu
Summary: Even in the most random and unnecessary time, one person between soulmates would feel what the other is currently feeling.Maybe this is the sole reason why Soobin was trying to suppress his laughter inside the dean's office, or when he was crying in the middle of a foam party, or even when he was angrily screaming at a waiter during a supposedly decent partnership dinner.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: soulmate series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	The Best Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! It's been so long since I found a soulmate prompt that I would really love to write about. My first soulmate fic has already reached more than 250 kudos and 2,000 hits which I am very thankful about, and it's actually been a year since I posted it.
> 
> This is a post-birthday gift to Riz because I might have promised a fic to her. This is the simplest gift I can give to her for talking to me when it's honestly one of the hardest thing in life (I'm not even kidding lmao). So hello, Riz! Hope you'd like this one because I can't write a Mark x Y/N fic without getting too delusional. Wink wonk.
> 
> Also, Happiest Birthday to our forever baby, HueningKai. Give him lots of love today and all the days to come! 
> 
> And youuuu, please do leave kudos or a comment if you want to :) it's my best source of motivation.

“Choi Soobin, why are you always late? It's a pet peeve at this point, don't you think so?”

For crying out loud in the deepest thoughts of the said boy, it was Monday morning. Monday—which was the most dreaded day of humans among the seven days. Dreaded to the point that none on this planet would want to get up early and leave bed if it wasn't really needed to (but unfortunately, it was.)

The line formed of those who needed to get an admission slip for being late has gotten long that some students were standing outside the dean's office and it should be understandable because it is fucking Monday.

And Soobin realized as well that maybe it wouldn't have been that long if the Dean’s Assistant would just issue him the admission slip and let others get theirs without spewing too many words which he didn't even understand most of.

“Maybe,” his voice was just as lazy as he was. He even checked his wristwatch to see how many minutes he spared sitting inside that damned office and he mentally cursed upon seeing that it's almost ten minutes when printing a slip and having it signed doesn't even and shouldn't even take that long.

“We'll send an email to your parents if you would continue this behaviour,” the Assistant informed him, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose before opening an ink pad and then scanning over her table to search for her stamp. “Even when your parents contributed so much in this University, I would still send them an email.”

His lips turned to a forced smile at the very thought of all the nagging he would get from his Mom in case they'd receive an email about Soobin's continuous late arrival in his first class. He wouldn't want that to happen, so he just shut his mouth and set a mental note to wake up early tomorrow and not be late anymore.

Soobin huffed a deep breath, eyes staring at the floor to fight the very need to roll his eyes from so much annoyance because she is one of the higher ups. He chose to avoid the stare she gave in between the loads of work she does and so he continued to look down as if the floor is the most interesting thing at that moment.

But then all of a sudden he sat right up, hands travelling up to pinch both of his cheeks when his lips tried to form a smile, a genuine one this time – one that he didn't want to or need to show because he was annoyed deep inside.

Soobin slowly looked up to see how the assistant did not witness that. Instead, she typed in something in his University profile which he wanted to ask her about, but since his lips won't stop curving up to a smile, he chose to keep mum as much as possible.

It was as if the universe had turned its back from Soobin when a muffled laugh was able to escape his lips. He immediately pursed his lips into a thin line and slapped a hand over his mouth, hurting himself from the process.

The worst thing was that it caught the dean's assistant's attention this time, making her stop midway from printing Soobin's admission slip.

“Are you laughing, Mr. Choi?” Soobin shook his head. “Then why are you covering your mouth?” she prodded, adding more pressure to what Soobin was feeling.

“I was trying to stop myself from coughing, ma'am. It's unsanitary,” stupid as it may sound but it was the only thing Soobin could come up within a matter of seconds. Not only that, but he also answered her question with his mouth covered.

She didn't look like she bought his alibi though, when she sat back and moved her swivel chair from side to side as she stared back at him.

“That didn't sound like a cough.”

The constant joy bubbled at the pit of Soobin's stomach that he looked uncomfortable in his seat. It travelled up to his ears, also his cheeks, creating a beautiful touch of pink on those areas.

But then he suddenly made a fish kind of face when he hollowed his cheeks, sucking that certain part in the gap between the sides of teeth – the second attempt to stop himself from chuckling when he's in the middle of a serious business.

And the assistant was able to catch on that.

“Mr. Choi!” she called him, accusingly holding a finger up to point at Soobin, “why are you doing that?!”

It was embarrassing, especially with the number of people inside the office who stopped whatever they were doing to watch Soobin and the Dean's assistant continuous bickering instead.

“Ma'am, please…” he squinted his eyes and bit his lower lip, not wanting to flash his teeth. “I just want to cough, please do give me my admission slip so I can go now,” and he showed his hand, palm up as he asked for it to be given.

The assistant suddenly pulled the paper from the printer and reached it out to Soobin, eyes squinted as well as though she doubted his reasoning.

“Just get this and go,” said she, glaring a little at the thought that Choi Soobin might be laughing at her for whatever reason there is. “Go!”

And so he went outside, with hands covering his entire face to hide from those who saw what happened inside.

It's been days since Soobin started to feel something different to what he was feeling. The very first was when their professor was asking for someone who would want to solve the total amount of Intangible assets in his Accounting class and he felt giddy and too energized that he raised his hand to answer although Soobin does not remember if he should consider goodwill as one.

Well of course that resulted to Soobin not being able to answer the question at all and also being embarrassed with what he did.

“Why did you raise your hand, Mr. Choi?” he remembered what his Accounting professor asked him that day. “Don't tell me it's because of your soulmate, because that's a lame excuse. I’ve heard people pull that excuse a thousand times already.”

Soobin rolled his eyes and flicked the admission slip with his finger.

“Well of course it's my soulmate's fault once again,” and he skipped a few stairs on his way up to his designated 7:30 AM class when it's actually already 8 in the morning — thank you to the dean's assistant who kept tabs on him and most especially his soulmate because who else would it be.

(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

“Cheers!”

It didn't take long for Soobin to down his cup of beer. It was one thing his body has gotten used to, regardless of the bitter taste or how strong it leaves a line down his throat; he can finish any drink in a matter of seconds.

But still, he drinks responsibly (and he tells his parents, his mom most especially, whenever he would go out and get drinks with his friends because he’s a responsible man as he claims he is.)

“What is that face, Beomgyu?” he almost threw his empty plastic cup towards the boy’s direction.

Good thing Beomgyu was attentive that he snapped back to his senses right after letting their cups cluck. He was trying his best to cope up to Soobin’s energy that night.

“I’m sorry,” then he finished his drink in fifteen seconds straight, making a quick repulsed reaction at the mixture of bitterness and coldness. “There you go.”

“You’re lucky Taehyun’s busy going around greeting his visitors,” Soobin watched their said friend who greeted everyone inside the room, “or else he would’ve whined at how much you look like a sore loser in his own party.”

If it were someone else, that person would’ve been offended already. But since this is how banters come across between Soobin and his friends, this one was nothing to Beomgyu. Instead, they laughed at the joke which Beomgyu even agreed to it.

And although Beomgyu was starting to feel a little better, Soobin did not miss the chance to ask him.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, a visible frown was on his face as he stare at a similar but more apparent frown that was plastered on Beomgyu’s face.

The boy sighed as though he had been keeping the frustration for who knows how long.

“I’ve been feeling guilty all night, that’s all,” but the look on Soobin’s face was encouraging Beomgyu to speak more about it – so he did. “Whether I attend Taehyun’s party or not, I know I will be guilty about choosing one thing over another.”

“Opportunity loss,” Beomgyu immediately scrunched his nose at Soobin who made use of an economical term on him. He understood what it meant anyway, as they were taking the same program and the same course where Soobin learned that word.

“Well, yeah… I guess you could say that.”

Both boys grabbed their own bowl of mixed peanuts and ignored the whole crowd of people in the middle which was getting more flocked by the second as soon as the DJ went in front of his turntable to start the uproar and hype all of them.

“Tell me what the two choices are before the DJ plays something,” Beomgyu rolled his eyes at Soobin, snickering at him because he already knows how much Soobin is a party animal. “Don’t give me that look. Yes, I know, I’ll be joining that dance floor, but other than that, I won’t be able to hear you audibly when the DJ starts his remix.”

“Fine, fine,” Beomgyu sighed in defeat. “If I choose to work on our group project, that means Taehyun would go batshit mad at me for not attending his party,” he trailed off, flicking a nut off of their table, “and if I choose to attend this party, which obviously the choice I made,” then he gestured his whole being, “that means I’m ditching group work which is due Friday next week.”

“Next week?!” Soobin unbelievably whisper-yelled at Beomgyu. “You got a whole ass week left to finish it.”

“Unfortunately, our team leader isn’t a procrastinator like you and I,” Beomgyu sat back and slouched. “I should be happy right now, not like this…” and he sulked once again under glowing neon lights.

Soobin was alert enough to recognize Taehyun from afar. He saw their friend waving at him, making hand gestures as he tried to make it seem like he’s making them come to the dance floor as of the moment.

“Bet your leader’s mad right now,” and Beomgyu snorted at that, completely agreeing, “so might as well have fun tonight,” then he pulled him up to drag him in the middle of the dance floor.

Both Soobin and Beomgyu didn’t find it hard to reach the very middle of the crowd. It was as if everyone around them knew that it’s where they belong, adjusting and giving way for the two to easily move their way on the very centre of the dance floor.

“What’s with you?” Taehyun yelled at Beomgyu. He tried to make his voice clear and audible as much as possible over the ringing sounds of the bass.

“Opportunity loss,” Soobin laughed at his friends. He placed his hands on Beomgyu’s wrist to hold them up high which the latter thought was hilarious. “You lose one thing over another, Beomgyu, might as well make the most of it.”

He greeted Taehyun for the nth time that night before Soobin started to sing along with the song, hands up in the air as he jumped in his place along with the crowd.

  
There was definitely something about parties that Soobin loved the most. He couldn’t name it specifically, but there must be something about it.

Warmth was the word closest to what he feels most of the time.

It’s the warmth all lights gave him once it hits his skin. It could even be the warmth down his throat each time he gulps whatever is in a cup he gets to hold. Or maybe it’s the warmth that abruptly fills in his lungs whenever he feels like losing his breath from the constant moving he does along with known or unfamiliar faces. And speaking of faces, the people around him might have also contributed to that warmth. It’s the interaction, the friendship, the infinite possibilities of meeting people right there and then just add up to the burning fire in his heart.

Once the foam came out from above and it quickly landed on his head, Soobin put his dancing to a halt, experiencing a new kind of warmth that certain night.

Taehyun was quick to notice how his friend stopped, stopping himself from dancing once he got to adjust his eyesight under different moving lights.

“Soobin, what’s going on?”

Said boy shook his head. “I-I… I don’t know.”

His immediate reaction to Taehyun when the boy was about to reach up to him was to move away, taking a step back as he keeps on shaking his head.

Soobin took the moment to look up and watch how foam was being dispensed from the ceiling. It wasn’t as intense as how usual foam parties go because even everyone was either fully clothed or decent enough to join a party, but the bubbles should’ve been enough to make everyone pumped up or agitated even the slightest bit.

But for Soobin’s case… he just felt a sudden wave just splashed away the pure excitement that ran through his veins. And in a matter of seconds, he was already on the verge of crying in the middle of the dance floor – a floor full of people who were everything and anything except sad.

“Soobin…” even Beomgyu had to stop himself from feeling the music. He asked some of the people around to back away a little and give them more space even if it’s impossible.

“Did I do something?” Taehyun almost sounded like he was about to panic. He only heaved a deep breath of relief when Soobin shook his head.

His voice was low when he muttered something that made Taehyun and Beomgyu look at each other. “I just feel so sad right now,” which was very unusual to happen. It’s quite extraordinary at this point because Soobin in a party means a happy Soobin.

“Must be because of his soulmate,” Beomgyu whispered under his breath, not wanting to upset an already upset Soobin who harshly started to wipe away the tears with the back of his hand.

Taehyun has always been sharp-witted that his mind was sharp enough to understand the situation, especially when his intuitive side just told him to ask Beomgyu for a favor before things get worse. “Would it be okay if you accompany him home?” his eyes were filled with so much worry. “I would really want to, but I hosted this party, and I don’t–”

Beomgyu placed a hand on Taehyun’s shoulder, “It’s okay, I understand you,” he smiled reassuringly, glancing at Soobin who quietly sobbed beside him. “Would it be okay if we leave?”

“Of course,” Taehyun smiled back, flashing his usual million-dollar smile that could captivate anyone. “But you two owe me a date with just us three.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” and Beomgyu bid his goodbye with a salute, pulling Soobin by his hand who just kept on crying.

Beomgyu knew he wouldn’t be able to make Soobin talk, so instead, he took the liberty to fish for the remote key in the boy’s pocket which the latter didn’t mind at all. He didn’t have a hard time looking for it because of the resin poppy flower keychain Soobin used all of the time.

“But I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to Taehyun,” Soobin sniffed, taking the handkerchief Beomgyu offered him as soon as he uncovered his face with his hands.

“It’s okay, he understands the situation,” Beomgyu explained, pressing a button on the remote key to locate where Soobin parked his car. The two of them went to the party together, but since Beomgyu’s head was quite preoccupied of the school work he purposely ditched, he wasn’t able to remember where they got off.

“I could drive.”

“No, it’s okay,” and Beomgyu tried to get the key away from Soobin who tried to reach out for it. His eyes went up to see how blurry Soobin’s eyesight was with the amount of tears he had let out for the first five minutes. “I’ll drive you home.”

“I’m supposed to send you home first,” Soobin’s voice was nothing but low. “I am sorry, Gyu. I don’t understand why I just suddenly felt like crying in the middle of a goddamned party. This is so embarrassing.”

Their walk to Soobin’s car was filled with Soobin’s apologies and Beomgyu’s reassurances that it’s fine and that it’s nothing for Soobin to worry about. Soobin even offered Beomgyu to stay the night in one of their guest rooms because he wouldn’t be able to drop his friend off to where he lives.

“Seatbelt.”

Soobin nodded, buckling his own seatbelt. He hoisted his hand up from his lap, pressing the button by his side to roll down the windows. He breathed in deeply, calming himself from allowing more tears to escape his eyes, and then lifting his head up to look at how the stars shone down on them.

“You know what, Beomgyu…” said boy hummed at Soobin, revving the engine to life. “What makes me a lot sadder tonight is the fact that my soulmate was just so sad or hurt to the point that my person cried tonight and I wasn’t there by his or her side.”

He looked back at Beomgyu whose hand was adjusting the gearshift. He let his tear stained cheeks puff at the sudden need to cry again, hand reaching out to tug at Beomgyu’s sleeves like a kid who wanted to ask for something.

“It’ll be okay, buddy,” Beomgyu said, eyes focused on the rear mirror for a few seconds. “You will meet your person sooner or later and by that time, you’ll be by your soulmate’s side to hold that person’s hand through peaks and valleys.”

And when he was able to drive away from two other cars that were parked parallel with theirs, Beomgyu peeped at Soobin and gave his best friend the warmest smile.

“Then everything will be alright.”

Beomgyu’s words were enough for Soobin to freely breathe in and out again without minding the heavy weight on his chest. The determination to meet his soulmate has gotten more solid by each minute that passed.

And maybe one day, when the universe would be ready to make another two worlds collide, Soobin would be much more ready to meet the person who he was meant to spend his lifetime with.

(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

Soobin was already irked long before his family went out for dinner, but the fact that his irritation from wearing a suit, or maybe something more than just that at a time he just wanted to stay home and sleep has gotten so bad that he called a waiter with such heavy and angry voice when he just wanted to ask for a water refill.

His soulmate was mad that time, and it couldn't be helped.

“Soobin, go change.”

Soobin's hand was in mid-air, two packets of cheese and barbeque flavoured potato chips were tucked between his arm and his side and his other hand was holding an opened bottle of coconut juice which he was about to pour directly in his mouth. Quite gross, yes, but he reasoned to himself that no one else would drink it anyway.

He stared down on his clothes, contentment in his eyes when he saw himself in the most comfortable clothes one could ever wear at home. He eventually looked up to meet his mom’s eyes to ask something that was already obvious and known to him.

But still, Soobin asked like he had no idea.

“Why?” he was starting to get irked. Soobin was enjoying the comfort of his duvet that he wouldn't want to leave all of a sudden.

“Partnership dinner, remember?” his mom moved closer to him and attempted to touch his messy hair, but Soobin moved away in an instance. “We're going to meet your dad's business partner’s family.”

He placed the bottle on the countertop with a thud before he answered with so far another question.

“And I have to be there because?” he trailed off, deeming it unnecessary to involve both parties’ families in a partnership that’s bound to be established just yet. 

His mom simply smiled at him like she always does, “just because.”

Soobin's face looked horrified at the sudden thought that crept inside his head. His mouth let out a loud gasp, moving one step further from his mom as he whined out loud, almost popping open the packets which he held tightly in his arms.

“Don't tell me you're setting me up with someone?!” his voice was too loud and that made Soobin's mom chuckle at how overreacting his son was, shaking her head at him before he said another assumption as to why they have to go eat dinner outside.

Soobin was a lucky person, one must say, when his mom took all the time in the world to explain why she, and Soobin’s father of course, would never do anything to alter what’s written in the palm of their son’s hands. That his soulmate, whoever that person may be, will always and forever be the person Soobin was born for. Well, unless that person’s a criminal, Mrs. Choi did promise that she’ll have to get in the way.

Hopefully, Soobin’s soulmate would be a normal being who does things legally.

“Do you realize how funny you look, son?”

Soobin’s mouth was open; cheeks flushed against the glass window as he allowed small whines to escape past his lips. His body was slouched forward, obvious how he’s forced to wear something formal.

His head was full of thoughts about partnership and how both partners are liable up to the extent of their personal properties in case of dissolution and bankruptcy and that could be the possible reason why they’re bringing Soobin to meet his dad’s business partner although he knew how it’s quite impossible with how his dad’s actually good with business and also because his mom already explained to him that them giving him away as a barter wouldn’t and would never happen in a million years.

“Do you think your soulmate’s getting cramps or maybe PMS?” Mr. Choi received a slap on his arm from Soobin’s mom which caught Soobin’s relentless attention. “What? It could be the reason behind his unpleasant mood,” he added, steering the wheel counter-clockwise as they were close from pulling over.

The boy pulled a disgusted look, detaching his face from the glass to cross his arms instead and arch his eyebrows even if his gaze was fixated on the carpeted floor.

“What if it’s a boy?” the smile on Mrs. Choi’s face was very welcoming.

“It’s okay,” Soobin’s dad answered with no drip of hesitation in his voice. “As long as the person’s a decent being, it’s fine with me.”

“Dad, believe me...” Soobin adjusted the sleeves of his coat as he trailed off his thought, “I’d be running away immediately if my soulmate’s got that bad vibe,” and he clucked his tongue. “I’m not the type to settle for less.”

Parking was fun when all Mr. And Mrs. Choi ever did was to point out how scary their son sounded like when in fact he’s an absolute angel most of the time. With that charming smile of his, curving in his dimples purposely or not, Soobin could pass up as a lost angel roaming around. Of course that included Soobin’s continuous protests that he was not an angel and that he already wanted to go home although his dad hasn’t turn off the engine of their car this very instant.

“Relax, you’ll do just fine.”

Twenty, Soobin counted. It’s the twentieth time he had rolled his eyes since afternoon and he could say that his estimated total number of rolling of the eyes might reach a hundred if he doesn’t get his whole body against his sheets sooner or later.

“What if I accidentally pull an attitude over Dad’s business partner’s daughter?”

“Son,” Mr. Choi corrected him. “My partner has a son.”

“Oh great,” he mumbled, tagging along to his Dad who told the waiter that they made reservations for a certain table number which Soobin did not hear.

“Sometimes I wonder if you hate girls, or boys, or maybe both.”

“Or maybe our son’s just as pissed as his soulmate,” Mrs. Choi butted in, linking her arms with both her husband and son as she smiled elegantly at every waiter who greeted them. “Let him be, Choi. Soobin’s going through something.”

Soobin smiled so little that night and pondered if he would ever get a love like that.

Of course he would, but if, and only if Soobin would meet his soulmate sooner than he thought it’d be and make his soulmate lessen the swift changes on both of their moods.

(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

“Mr. Choi.”

And the fakest smile at the moment belonged to none other than Soobin.

Once they reached the table reserved for six persons, Soobin tried his very best to dash a smile. But maybe he tried so hard that it looked too spurious and his dimples just don’t make it any better for him. He always looked good with his natural indentation, but this wasn’t definitely one of it.

“I’m trying…” he mumbled under his breath, encouraging himself to smile genuinely some more. “I’m trying.”

The first to catch him doing it was his dad’s business partner’s son who was brashly smiling at him. That did not impress a rather unimpressed Soobin. Instead, the latter tilted his head, dispelling the need to glare at the stranger or even roll his eyes at him as he didn’t want to push buttons and make the boy annoy him a little bit more because he seemed like the type who loves to tease by the looks of it.

“Soobin?” said boy was sensible that he heard his dad mention his name even when he was busy burning holes at the boy who sat in front of him. “They’re the Choi’s.”

Soobin lightly bowed at them, with all due respect.

“This is Choi Yeonjun, my son,” his dad’s business partner introduced the boy. His smile was warm and welcoming, very unlike to his son’s.

“Hello there,” Yeonjun greeted him, specifically, never wiping off the cocky smile on his face as he continued looking at Soobin whose face immediately went stoic.

“Hi,” he shortly greeted, thanking all gods once the other Mr. Choi – other than his dad – invited them to take a seat so they could scan over the menu and place their orders.

For some reason, Soobin felt eyes staring at him. He lowered his menu, orbs quickly meeting Yeonjun’s whose eyes were directed at him, causing Soobin to roll his eyes before he moved his menu up enough to cover the boy’s entire face. He then wondered if that Yeonjun guy has been peering over him for quite some time and why on Earth did he not notice it immediately.

“Whatever, I’m not dating a Choi.”

“You were saying something, son?”

Soobin turned to look at his mom, showing off a goofy smile he wasn’t able to pull all throughout the day.

“Nothing, mom,” he smiled, diving his face back into the menu as he kept Yeonjun out of his sight.

Dinner passed in a blur, which Soobin was really thankful for. An hour has passed and all they ever talked about were investments, and cash and cash equivalents that both partners would put into establishing the business. Other than that, Soobin wasn’t able to catch up on anything else they’ve discussed as his mind just kept on thinking how much longer does he have to endure Yeonjun’s weird look at him.

He stabbed the raspberry beside his molten chocolate lava cake which Soobin personally asked his mom to order for him since it’s one of his comfort food. Soobin has his eyes on Yeonjun as he did that, earning an uneasy look from the boy. But as soon as Soobin opened his mouth to say something to Yeonjun, his lips twitched to another cocky smile.

“Stop looking at me,” Soobin mouthed, making sure that the other can read his lips simply with the way he spoke.

He almost squashed the dessert in front of him from how much he hated to have eyes on him. It’s like Soobin’s being inspected over one thing he had no knowledge of, and it bothered him so much that he’s displeased all over. Plus it’s rude, and his self-consciousness is being evoked.

Yeonjun looked sideways once he understood what Soobin tried to say. He glanced at everyone around the table who were too invested in their business talk aside from him and the boy’s he’s been annoying since they arrived.

“Why would I?” he mouthed back, lips turning up to a much more obvious vexatious smile. He watched Soobin sent daggers back at him with the use of his eyes. “I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

“I will poke your eyes,” Soobin exasperatingly lipped, making sure that no one catches his devilish behaviour aside from the devil itself. “Don’t test me,” added him; stabbing the blueberry this time along with a big slice of the cake and then shoving it into his mouth forthwith.

Yeonjun took the chance to titter to himself, gazing up right away and then winking at Soobin whose mouth was full.

Everyone around the two was startled when Soobin slammed his hand on the table, almost knocking off a glass of wine when he chewed rapidly. His forefinger was up and he accusingly pointed at Yeonjun whose eyes went wide once Soobin directed his finger at him.

“I didn’t do anything!” he claimed, sounding a lot guiltier than intended because Soobin haven’t even said a single word. Not like he could because he was still finishing the cake in his mouth.

“Choi Yeonjun.”

And that was enough to silence the said boy.

His lips were in a tight line, sinking back into his seat in a proper way. Yeonjun stole a quick glance at Soobin before he bit his lower lip to avoid any chortle from coming out.

Soobin on the other side kept on chewing, holding his hand up to call for a waiter once he figured that they only have wine on their table, no pitcher of water was served. His throat was running dry, unable to take in the sweetness.

“It’s okay, honey. I’ll call one for you instead.”

“No, Mom, it’s okay,” he answered. His hand was covering his mouth; quite unsure if there’s chocolate stuck between his teeth. This is the reason why he was in dire need of water. And also maybe aside to the fact that Soobin wanted to splash a glass of water onto Yeonjun’s annoying face and see if the boy would still keep on looking at him right after he does that.

But then no one attended to Soobin.

He rolled his eyes for the nth time that day, sitting straight once he shut his mouth. Soobin then put both hands up in the air to catch anyone’s attention before he fully grits his teeth from so much annoyance. He did though, but it was a couple other consumers instead of any waiter themselves.

Yeonjun’s mom was about to call the closest waiter to their table, but then Soobin felt like he was pushed off of a cliff when he clapped loudly for three times to get the waiter’s attention.

“Hello?” he called, voice loud that it’s almost strident. “I’ve been calling for someone’s attention because I need water and no one would even tend to me?”

Soobin heard Yeonjun’s dad ask Yeonjun himself as to why the boy was acting that way and what did he ever do or say to him for Soobin to be that irritated.

“I promise I didn’t do anything,” he whined, to which Soobin snapped at him and snorted when he joined in the conversation.

With voice dripping with so much mockery he said, “yeah, sure.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Choi. Soobin’s just…” and his dad scanned over the way Soobin sat there as he still hoped for a glass of water. He looked back at his business partner, showing off an apologetic smile, “him and his soulmate.”

It was as if both Yeonjun’s parents understood him when they laughed at what Mr. Choi told them. They both looked at Soobin for a second or two before diverting it to Yeonjun.

“Actually, Yeonjun’s going through it as well,” Mr. Choi laughed, patting Yeonjun’s shoulder.

“I warned him not to annoy any of you, but this boy just can’t stop it, can he?”

Yeonjun’s cheeks flush pink at what his parents were spilling about him. He chose not to utter a single word because he knew that it was true. The least he could do was to shush his mom and ask his dad to not embarrass him any further.

Soobin did get his water. He threw one last eye roll towards Yeonjun which their parents gushed about like teenagers who get along pretty well. Maybe it’s a good thing because instead of scaring off his dad’s business partner which Soobin kind of anticipated for, it happened inversely rather. A vague business that’s about to be put into existence already looked connected in so many ways.

(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

> **To: Beomgyu**
> 
> **From: Soobin**
> 
> _I’m going to call. You better pick up._

It was more of a threat rather than a favor, but since he’s sending it to Beomgyu, one of the two persons who he’s closest to, Soobin couldn’t be bothered anymore when he hit that send button.

And just as instantly, Soobin covered his face with his hands for a couple of seconds, moving it away afterwards to throw fits on his own. Good thing the parking area was empty or else someone would’ve wondered if he’s about to go crazy or if he was already crazy with the way he’s punching and kicking the air.

“I am so stupid,” Soobin was close to pulling his hair out. “My soulmate’s going to get a slap from me from how much he makes me looked foolish,” he added, stomping around before he whipped his phone out of his coat.

No reply from Beomgyu.

“Whatever,” he said and called Beomgyu, even without a go signal from the other.

As the phone rings, Soobin tried to recall if his friend had mentioned anything about what he’s gonna do for the night. He doesn’t recall Beomgyu telling him that the latter might go out or maybe study which was why Soobin wondered why he’s not picking up the call when in fact; Beomgyu had his phone attached to his hand most of the time being.

Soobin needed someone to vent out to, and luckily enough, Beomgyu did pick up his call after several rings. Taehyun’s name’s crossed out because Soobin’s sure that his friend did tell him that he’s out for a date that night.

“You would not believe what I just did tonight,” Soobin started. He was able to locate where their car was parked so he pushed a button on the remote key to get inside the backseat. “My night is so fucking crazy.”

[“And you think mine is not?”]

Soobin’s forehead creased. He moved his phone away from his ear to check if he’s hearing Beomgyu right. He even adjusted the volume, only to see that it’s full.

“Hello?” he repeated, phone pressed hard against his ear and cheek.

[“Hello.”]

Beomgyu was definitely whispering.

Soobin lessened the volume a little and put it on loud speaker as well. He clucked his tongue, eyes sharp although he won’t be sending daggers to anyone right now.

“Why on Earth are you whispering?” Soobin–being the ever so stubborn person that night–imitated the way Beomgyu whispered over the phone. He made his voice as low and breathy as possible, and even prolonged his last word.

Maybe Yeonjun’s knack to tease the hell out of someone has gotten contagious that Soobin’s doing it now.

[“Stop”.]

“Tell me why first,” Soobin whispered once again, the desire to pester his friend gradually increased by the minute.

Said boy was very sure he heard Beomgyu sigh over the phone. He also heard shuffling of papers and another voice which he can’t familiarize himself with.

[“We’re doing our group project right now and actually, I’m not allowed to use my phone because our leader said so.”]

Soobin swore he recognized the fear on Beomgyu’s voice. It made him hiss over the phone, imagining how funny his friend’s face might have been. He was very sure that if he saw Beomgyu, he would’ve roared in laughter no matter how pissed he was that night.

“What’s going on inside your leader’s head?” he asked, the annoyance that kept on adding up from the moment it started has subsided somehow. “Is he or she your parent or what?”

[“Actually he’s− Oh shit, he’s back− Wait! HueningKai it’s just my−”]

Soobin moved the phone away from his ear. The piercing look he showed to everyone back in the restaurant was back once again, looking grim as ever now that’s someone had dare to take the phone away from Beomgyu when he was finally feeling a little less annoyed because of him.

“Excuse me?” his voice was indicating that he was offended by that. “I was talking to my best friend.”

[“Beomgyu can’t come to the phone right now.”]

Opposite to what Soobin had expected, the voice seemed to be faint despite of how weighty the words fell out of his mouth. He was very sure that the voice belonged to a boy though. It was all things contrasting which was why it resonated so beautifully in Soobin’s ears.

Oh, but he couldn’t care less if the voice was pretty if it was only meant to annoy him.

“Pulling a Taylor Swift line on me?” then he played his lower lip in between his fingers. “Not gonna work.”

[“I’m dropping the call, we’re busy.”]

Soobin sat right up. The words were unbelievable to his ears. “Give it to my best friend.”

[“But we’re doing a group work he purposely ditched for a party.”]

He gritted his teeth when he moved forward to switch on the car aircon, fanning himself when Soobin felt that he’s starting to sweat. It may or may not be because of how he’s in closed space or maybe it’s the boy who’s trying to pull whatever bull there was to pull.

“I don’t care, just give it to him,” he commanded, voice authoritative none would want to say no.

[“And I don’t care if you don’t care. I’m dropping the damn call.”]

Except for one.

[“You two do realize that you’re annoyed together, right?”]

It was Beomgyu, and he interrupted the heated argument between the two. It’s not even an argument to begin with. They’re only fighting over something uncertain and shallow.

“We’re annoyed with each other–not together,” Soobin muttered. He didn’t see the need to make his voice loud because he’s sure that the other line was on loud speaker as well.

[“Same thing.”]

It was still Beomgyu.

[“No it’s not, Beomgyu. Shut up and do your part on our group work. I am definitely not soulmates with this person on the phone.”]

And it sounded like the phone was returned to its original owner right after he heard a delicate ‘whatever’.

Soobin’s eyes lit up at the mere mention of ‘soulmates’. His whole body felt like it was dipped in an icy tub with the way his searing chest cooled down straightaway. His lips trembled from being stunned, eager to find the right questions to ask or words to say.

“Hello? Hello?” he repeatedly snarled, too overwhelmed once he saw that the call didn’t stop. “Beomgyu?”

[“Yeah?”]

“What’s his name again?” he pried. Soobin’s curiosity came from the sudden interest that sparked in his chest. “Is he your blockmate?”

[“Chill.”]

Beomgyu had the audacity to chuckle. It was quite entertaining for him, to witness the possibility of making soulmates meet each other.

[“He’s my classmate in Marketing, 9:30 to 11:30 in the morning during Monday and Friday.”]

“And?” Soobin trailed off. His curiousness was slowly climbing up to its peak.

[“You could try to see us this Friday right after we present our work? I’ll tell you which building and what room.”]

“Okay, okay, I got it.”

The last thing Beomgyu said before he really ended the call wakened Soobin’s heart. The probability was now in its highest.

[“HueningKai was very annoyed with me when I got here and he mentioned how stressful it was to do everything on his own last Friday. You know what he also added? He also said that it reached the point where he had to break down because he felt so unaccompanied over something that’s supposed to be a group work. Do you also remember what happened to you last Friday, Soobin? You cried. Now connect the dots while I do my group work, bye!”]

(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

The bell rang, automatically sending shivers down Soobin’s spine as he stood right across the door to Beomgyu and HueningKai’s classroom. He claimed he’s brave, not until he’s really close to meeting him.

The rest of the door flung open and the hallways were quickly flocked by students who just finished their classes. Some were grumbling in hunger, some because of lack of sleep, but most of them were enthusiastic because another dreading class has ended.

“Oh, you really went to see us.”

Soobin’s head moved so fast upon someone’s voice. There stood Beomgyu, a compilation of papers were on his hand while his other hand was holding someone’s wrist.

“Is that him?” Soobin mouthed at Beomgyu to which the latter nodded at.

He didn’t know what HueningKai looked like because of the folder he’s holding up to prevent their eyes from meeting. The boy just stood there like a statue as though he couldn’t run away from the tight grip Beomgyu was doing on his wrist.

“How was your presentation?” Soobin asked, eyes never leaving HueningKai who kept his face hidden.

“It went very well,” Beomgyu chirped, almost dropping some papers if it weren’t for his attentiveness. “Now I’m ready to go on a date. Let’s go!”

“What?”

Beomgyu got his arm hit by a few folders. He didn’t mind the impact it had on his skin because all he could ever think about was how he was able to bring two soulmates together. Of course he knew that they were long connected, right even before birth, but the very thought of bringing them physically together just felt so satisfying and heart-warming.

For Soobin, it was a world of wonder. Brown soft curly locks, chocolate eyes, perfectly slanted nose, thin pinkish lips–those were all attacking him at once. He breathed both air and such beauty in front of him. The boy was ethereal, and Soobin was plain breathless.

“Don’t gawk at him.”

“I wasn’t,” he answered firmly, looking back at Beomgyu for a second with pleading eyes in hopes of not saying anything bad or embarrassing in front of Soobin’s potential–highly potential–soulmate.

Soobin returned his gaze at the boy who stood before him.

“We’re all going on a date?” HueningKai asked, entirely dumbfounded when Beomgyu said that they all were going together. “But I thought it was just him and me,” then he pointed at Soobin.

Both boys got precisely embarrassed when HueningKai directed his finger at Soobin. Their cheeks went absolute pink, jitters shooting through every body part. A second of eye contact sparked so much that no one would doubt that they’re soulmates.

“Does that mean you already anticipated that you two are soulmates?” Beomgyu interrupted once again. His sheepish smile was alternatively flashing between the other two boys.

“Yeah,” Soobin answered with no hesitation. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t, because honest to all gods, Soobin wondered so much about the possibilities of them matching.

HueningKai looked up to Soobin, eyes ever so tantalizing to see a guy like Soobin.

Most tall boys are buff and arrogant, and Soobin was the complete opposite. His height towered HueningKai, but his features were that of an angel. Beatific, delicate, one look and someone would know it all.

“I know I said that…” HueningKai trailed off, letting his shyness sink little by little. He knew he had to shoot his shot. His potential soulmate is literally standing before his very eyes. “But yeah… I did anticipate.”

Soobin brought his remote key and showed it to HueningKai.

“Would it be okay if I bring you to a café or anything you’d like?” he asked. “Maybe we could try to see if your feelings matched mine on certain dates because I do take notes whenever my mood would shift to another.”

HueningKai’s eyes diverted to the dangling keychain on Soobin’s remote key. His hand travelled up to hold it in his hand, cheekily smiling to see the flower he loved most.

“Poppy,” he mumbled under his breath, too in love with the variety of different colored resin poppy’s. “The August birth flower.”

Soobin smiled a little, still too enamored at HueningKai to even look away. “Do you like this kind of flower?” he questioned.

The boy nodded at him, adjusting the files in his hand.

“It’s actually my favorite flower.”

“Soulmates, no doubt.”

Beomgyu disturbed their world once again. Both boys didn’t mind though, and just went along with it. There were butterflies in their stomach, and they chose to fly with them.

“So like, are we going on our date now?”

HueningKai snickered at Beomgyu, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“Is it okay if it’s just me and Soobin?” he asked the boy.

Beomgyu was about to say something when HueningKai added more to what he was saying.

Those words, it held certainty in them. He looked at Soobin with so much sureness and willingness to be acquainted with him.

“I would like to know more about my soulmate,” HueningKai smiled. His smile was the same smile he showed to everyone he greets in the hallways, but for Soobin it was just so enchanting, and what more if he smiled some more. “I would also like to make it up to him for all the troubles I caused him.”

“Well… yeah, okay. See you both later!” and he took off, just like that.

Soobin bit his lower lip to avoid looking so foolish with the wide smile he’s been trying to hide. He took the files on HueningKai’s hands to help the boy, and timidly nodded at him.

“Shall we go?” he offered his hand.

HueningKai gently placed his hand over Soobin’s, eyes meeting each other’s as they sense the booming emotion of empathy. It felt so right and they felt contentment.

“Let’s go,” he agreed, letting their hands share the warmth and connection that would last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> gyuinara on Twitter, crownsfortxt on CC :))
> 
> Thank you for reading! Mwaaa


End file.
